My dream prom
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Sarah goes to her highschool prom all alone but then something magical happens. S


My dream prom.

Sarah looked at herself in the glass in her room for the last time. She wore a gown of dark black, with a sweat heart neck line, it had no straps and a wide floating skirt, the bodice was beaded with a delicate white flower pattern, her hair was piled high in a bun with ringlets round her face a couple of small false white roses were positioned in the front of her hair just behind her fridge, her eyes were covered in a shimmering white powder, her nails had glittering white vanish on them. The shoes were simple black high heals. Sarah draped her black wrap over her arms and headed down stairs.

There was no date awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs, she still couldn't believe she was going to her prom all alone.

Her father smiled at his daughter when he saw her. "Sarah you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." Her father walked her out to the car and helped her in.

On the way to the prom Sarah looked out of the car window thinking, she knew why she didn't have a date, although she was considered a beautiful young woman, every one saw her as a bit wired. Sarah had always regretted confiding in a girl at her school about her trip to the Labyrinth, ever since then she had been ostracised considered a freak.

All to soon they arrived at her school, Sarah's father went and got the door of the car and smiling at him Sarah climbed out of the car. She turned to her dad she thanked him for the lift and then with a brief hug headed inside.

Many people looked at her but no one came over to say hello, in fact a birth seam to appear around Sarah, she had this sudden feeling that it was going to be a long night.

Then suddenly it happened a familiar melody filled the room, and the band looked down at their instruments they weren't playing. Sarah bit her lip every one looked at her, as if accusing her of trying to prove her story was true.

Then with out opening her mouth a male voice came from the other side of the room, one that Sarah recognise so well she practical fainted and he began to sing, the very same song that he had sung to her in the dream ball room.

All the pupils had turned in the direction of the voice, as if by magic the crowd before her began to part and Sarah saw him, his white hair still as spiky as before, he wore a ruffle fronted white shirt, a black waist coat showing the how thin he was, tight black trousers, long fitted black boots with a slight heal, his jacket was black with spars sequinned pattern spread over it making it glitter like the night sky and on his lapel a single white rose. Jareth held out a long thin ungloved hand and smiled at Sarah.

Sarah grinned back and took his hand, he swept Sarah onto the floor, with an effortless grace that Jareth some how always managed to have and some how also give to others.

Sarah leant her head against his chest and felt his heart beating slow and steady, the rest of the room and all the people watching them just seamed to just fade away as they danced.

Sarah was slightly confused as to why Jareth was doing this, but she didn't care, all she cared about was that he was here and maybe she could finally tell him what she felt for him now that Toby was not at risk.

A gap was slowly appearing round them as they continued to dance, some evil comments were shared between girls who then snickered but Sarah and Jareth didn't care what any one thought of them, only that they were together again at last.

It felt as if he were singing for her and her alone, Sarah looked up into his eyes, they looked back down at her shining with happiness, he smiled at her and continued to sing. Sarah's heat jumped the words she though that she would never hear Jareth say stood shining in his eyes.

Jareth's gaze was focused on her and her alone, Sarah realised with deep pleasure that he was just singing this song for her, it was as if no one else but them existed for him as well as herself.

As the song ended and the music died, Sarah's hands found there way to his shoulders and Jareth's arms came round Sarah's waist, he lent down, Sarah stretched up to meat him and there lips met in a tender kiss. As they tenderly parted from their first kiss and Jareth spoke gently. "I had to come tonight, just to be able to tell you that I love you. It seams though that you were with out a partner before my arrival, so it would appear that my arrival was some what fortuitous."

Sarah smiled up at Jareth. "In deed, you seem to have been my knight in shining armour."

Some colour crept into Jareth's cheeks. "I am glad to have been of service to you."

Sarah hugged Jareth tightly, he was startled at first but soon moved his arms round her and squeezed her gently in response. "I love you Jareth." Sarah said gently.

Jareth stared at her eyes wide. "Sarah . ."

He stuttered and she looked up into his eyes, Sarah saw a hope in Jareth's eyes a look she could only recall having seen on Jareth's face once at the ball in the Labyrinth. "I love you Jareth."

Sarah didn't know why but something compelled her to say it again she held his right hand whilst the left one hung at his side. "I love you Jareth and I wish to be with you always."

With these words a crystal ball appeared in his free hand, the people in the room gaped at its appearance and Sarah and Jareth both looked at it. Jareth looked at Sarah his eyes soft and a smile on his face. "Well what do you say?"

He held up the crystal ball for Sarah to look at, Sarah snatched the orb from Jareth's grasp and threw it towards the ground and flung herself against him. The students gasped as in a swirl of glittering dust they vanished from the room.

Sarah's world bleared out of view, Sarah clung to Jareth tightly, shut her eyes and when Sarah finally dared to open her eyes again she and Jareth were standing holding one another in the thrown room in his castle at the centre of the labyrinth. "I take it that means you want to be with me." Said Jareth laughter in his voice.

Sarah hugged him gently to reassure Jareth, the Goblins looked on the couple rather confused, and Jareth hugged Sarah back and then whispered to her ear. "How would you like to be my queen?"

Sarah looked up at him. "Really?"

Jareth nodded to her and Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Jareth that's no way to ask a lady to marry you."

Jareth smiled and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. He took Sarah's right hand in his right hand and sunk down to the floor on one knee. Sarah stared at Jareth she hadn't expected him to take her request seriously. The Goblins were gaping at the scene before them. Jareth looked up at Sarah from where he knelt. "Sarah the dearest love in my heart will you consent to be my wife?"

Sarah didn't hesitate. "Yes. Oh Jareth Yes!"

Jareth rose from his position smiling. "And before you worry about your family your father already knows about me and we have his blessings."

Sarah stared at him. "You asked my father for his permission."

Jareth's head went to one side. "Well that is the proper thing to do. I must say he seamed rather surprised but very happy, so to was Karen and Toby, I think the young one still remembers me a little, he asked me to bounce him several times. Thanks to your wish you will live as long as myself so you don't have to worry about dieing before me, you'll be hundreds of years old before you do that."

Sarah grinned up at the handsome Fay beside her, if her family was also happy with her marrying Jareth then she could be perfectly content. "This is all I could ever have hoped for in life."

Jareth put his arms round his wife to be, Sarah reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair and there lips met the Goblins burst into cheers. Jareth and Sarah didn't even notice them as they held each other close, their kiss sealing their love forever.

The end.


End file.
